


A Hunter's Folly

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Just for a laugh, Other, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Mind the fence.





	A Hunter's Folly

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare fucking laugh, Gas'." Henryk snarled angrily. The priest's shoulders shook and his face turned red as he tried to contain his laughter. Henryk and Gascoigne had been out hunting in Central Yharnam when they came across a beast.

It fled from them scaling over a wrought iron fence. Naturally the two hunters gave chase. Gascoigne had cleared the fence and cut the beast in half with his axe, while Henryk had gotten his belt loop caught on the ornamental spikes. He was hanging by the seat of his pants, swearing and angrily struggling to try to get at the priest who burst into laughter to the point of tears.

Normally Henryk could laugh off such a thing, but blood, adrenaline, and being cheated of a kill made him a little touchy. Reaching for a throwing knife he cut himself loose and dropped to the ground.

Gascoigne was on his knees doubled over with laughter as Henryk approached. He gave Gascoigne a swift kick in the ribs and stormed off. "We never speak of this again!!" He growled. Finally composing himself the priest nodded and rubbed his side. The rest of that night Henryk took care to avoid fences. And Gascoigne took care to never bring it up again.


End file.
